


Klaine Halloween

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Glee
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine take their children trick or treating and adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine's Children:  
> Emily age 16  
> Arthur age 10  
> Jazmyne and Joseph age 5 (Twins)  
> They live in New York.  
> I don't know where NPH lives but lets just say they are klaines neighbours.

Kurt Hummel put the finishing touches on his Halloween costume for the year. This year, he had elected to become a pirate to go with the twins and Arthur's new pirate obsession. Blaine was being a pirate too however Emily wanted to go as a kitten. Kurt thinks this is a ruse to get away with just drawing on cat whiskers and not putting any effort into her costume but holds back his suspicions. Perhaps 16 was a little old to go trick or treating anyway.  
Blaine skidded into the room already clad in his pirate attire. He had given up on the hair gel after he graduated NYU at Kurt's insistence but his curly hair was partially hidden by a tilted captain's hat with a skull and crossbones on it.  
"Shiver me timbers me hearty!" Blaine exclaimed loudly waving his tacky plastic sword around his head madly.  
"Blaine Devon Anderson stop waving that sword around before you damage something!" Kurt told Blaine off who pouted before returning the sword to his hip.  
"Do you like my costume Kurt?" Blaine asked spinning to model his costume.  
"It's delightful." Kurt replied sarcastically. Suddenly, a child's voice shouted from the next room:  
"DADDY! I CAN'T TIE MY BANDANNA!"  
Kurt slipped out of the room and into the twins room where Jazmyne was sitting on the floor, crying and holding up her pink bandanna. Kurt took it off her and tied it neatly onto her head before drying her eyes with a tissue.  
"No need to cry is there Jazmyne?" Kurt said kindly ad Blaine stepped in to tie Josephs before another catastrophe occurred.

When the costumes were complete, Jazmyne, Joseph, Arthur and Emily grabbed their pumpkin buckets and met by the door where Kurt and Blaine were already standing holding hands.  
"Dads, pirates don't hold hands. Your costume looks inauthentic." Emily grinned waving at them.  
" Pirates can hold hands if they want to, Em." Blaine countered. Emily just shrugged and the five pirates and one cat stepped outside into the clear, crisp, chilly air to begin the evening.  
Many houses had tacky Halloween decorations from Asda but some had homemade decorations ranging from spookily well done to hurriedly done last minute.  
Kurt crinkled his nose at these. He always ensured they had the best Jack O Lanterns and decorations. Blaine would laugh and tell him he was finding his inner Chad Warwick. (A Character from American Horror Story Murder House. He decorates a house for Halloween. Long story)  
The small group walked up to the first house. Blaine lifted up Jazmyne to ring the doorbell.  
"But Daddy! I wanted to ring the doorbell" Joseph cried.  
"You can ring the bell at the net house Joe." Blaine soothed him. The door opened.  
"Trick or treat!" The twins and Arthur shouted.  
"Smell my feet!" Emily followed with grinning.  
"Emily! I told you not to say that!" Kurt frowned.  
"You look like the Barney Stinson! Is that your costume?" Arthur asked the smiling man at the door.  
"Arthur, have you been watching How I met your mother?" Kurt asked surprised. Emily looked guilty.  
"Sorry, Daddy. I was watching it with Rachel." Emily muttered. Rachel was the child Rachel had with Jesse st James. No-one knew why Rachel had named it after herself but it got confusing rapidly. Blaine was staring unblinking at Neil Patrick Harris who was looking amused at the exchange between Kurt and Emily.  
"Kurt its Neil Patrick Harris. Kurt. Kurtie. Kurt. Kurtifer." Blaine muttered getting gradually louder and shaking Kurt's arm.  
"Yes Blaine its the man you once stalked via the internet and also for some reason made a collage of and stuck it on your bedroom wall at Dalton. Not to mention-" Kurt began smirking.  
"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted in protest.  
" You made a collage of me and stuck it on your wall?" Neil interrupted confused. Blaine blushed.  
"You inspired me. I made it just after I transferred to Dalton. I went to a public school and got beaten up because I took a boy to the Sadie Hawkins dance." Blaine exclaimed, cheeks still red.  
"What's taking so long?" another voice jumped in as David Burtka walked up behind Neil.  
" just making conversation." Neil grinned.  
"I am sorry I am so creepy." Blaine apologised. Kurt laughed and rest his chin on Blaine's shoulder.  
"We've all been there Blaine. I had a picture of you and the word 'Courge' in my locker before we started dating. I put it up the day I met you actually so I'm creepy too." Kurt put in with a laugh.  
"Daddy! I'm bored!" Joseph whined.  
"Oh, yes treats!" Neil remembered holding out a bucket of sweets. Each child took some.  
"Would you like a picture before you go?" David asked grinning.  
Neil and David took a Selfie with Kurt, Blaine and the Kids.  
"Thank you so much." Kurt said.  
"yeah, bye" Blaine added before they were dragged away by Joseph and Jazmine for the next house.


End file.
